


Red Lipstick And Witchcraft

by PeachGlitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Zelda and Lilith find themselves home alone and take full advantage of it.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Red Lipstick And Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Getting the news of the release date of season 4 inspired this. Who knows what will be endgame but I’ve loved writing Madam Spellman fics regardless. Even with limited screen time together, they are a wonderfully delicious ship.

With her stocking clad feet resting atop a pouf and a new edition of Dante’s Inferno in her hands, Zelda felt more relaxed than she’d done in weeks. From rebuilding the Coven, to establishing herself as Directrix of an Academy, plus her duties as Hilda’s maid of dishonour; Zelda seldom found anytime for herself. So when she found herself home alone, with nothing really to accomplish, she’d decided to make time to indulge in a rare moment of peace and quiet.

When Lilith walked in, just as she started on the second chapter, Zelda hadn’t even glanced up. Merely hummed at her, as she took a seat on the chair opposite the sofa she was sat on.

“That shade of lipstick is exquisite.” Lilith said casually, far too casually in fact, after several minutes of silence. “I’d love to see how it would look in contrast over my skin.”

And there it was, Zelda mused as she looked up from the book she was reading. In the past she might of balked at the brunette for her seemingly out of the blue comment. Nowadays she was used to her lovers spontaneous nature. “I’m glad you find this particular colour pleasing.” She started to reply slowly, dropping the stub of her cigarette, still attached to her smoking ring, into the ashtray on the coffee table in between them. “However I’m offended that you’d assume I’d ever own a lipstick that wore off that easily.” She countered easily, reverting her attention back to the book in her hands.

“That sounds like a challenge.” Lilith responded earnestly, making the corners of Zelda’s lips twitch. It never ceased to amaze her, Lilith’s stubbornness when not getting the initial reaction that she wanted. Before they’d become, what Sabrina would call ‘girlfriends’, thought the term irked Zelda to no end, the trait of hers was one she found detestable. Now though it only amused her.

“It’s not.” She said measuredly, flipping a page over and continued to ignore the other woman.

Another silence fell between them, though Zelda knew it wouldn’t last.

“Maybe I should give you more of an incentive?” Lilith suggested, and it took Zelda everything within her not to look up again. This game of cat and mouse they were playing made her feel nostalgic. She would never want to change their current relationship for the world, though sometimes she did miss the rivalry between them. Especially the sparring matches, which always had an aspect of underlying sexual tension.

“Hm can’t this wait? I’ve not had the house vacant of my family for weeks. And I’ve been wanting to read this for an age.” Zelda went on with her act of feigned disinterest.

The sound of movement caught her attention, when she finally glanced away from her book, Lilith had moved to sit right next to her on the sofa. “Exactly a house all to ourselves.” Lilith said, leaning towards her with one arm draped over the back of the sofa and her legs crossed. “And you’ve been alive for centuries so I don’t believe you’ve not read that book before.” With her free hand, Lilith reached for the book in Zelda’s hands, tugging at it, until she relented and allowed her to take it from her. “Don’t tell me that you’d waste on opportunity to be fucked in your living room, or actually anywhere you want.” Lilith husked as she dog marked the page Zelda had been on, before discarding the book on the coffee table.

“I thought you said you wanted _my_ lipstick on your thighs, which would suggest you’d be the beneficiary of an empty house.” Zelda drawled, resting her hands on her lap, and leaning back a little.

“I didn’t mention anything about my thighs, Zelda.” Lilith replied with a coy grin plastered on her face. “If that’s where your mind went then that’s on you. But...” She said as she reached for one of Zelda’s hands. “I _did_ however mention an incentive.”

Zelda watched as Lilith brought her hand up to her lips to kiss her knuckles. Even now, Zelda was surprised whenever she displayed any sort of tenderness. It was a characteristic she’d never of associated with the former queen of hell. It made her feel special, to be privy to this concealed side of her. “You’re enough of an incentive.” Zelda breathed, her voice more husky than usual. Giving up on her act of indifference in lieu of gentle reassurance instead.

“Hm that’s sweet of you to say, darling.” Lilith said, letting go of Zelda’s hand, then moving her own towards the waistband of her pencil skirt. Zelda shifted, about to move her feet off of the footrest. “No.” Lilith stopped her, and she quirked a brow in her direction. “You can just relax...for now.”

Slowly Lilith smoothed her hand over the material of the skirt, until it reached the side of the garment. She played with the button at the waistband for a second, before skilfully popping it open. The anticipation was already driving Zelda mad with want. She could feel the heat pooling inbetween her legs, as Lilith tugged her satin blouse out from where it was tucked into her skirt. All the while neither of them tore their blue eyes away from the other. Zelda remained pliant as she allowed Lilith to control this particular encounter.

“So what will it be?” Lilith asked, as she drew idle circles on the skin beneath Zelda’s blouse. “Or shall I just surprise you?” She continued, her hand stopping over where Zelda knew her scar from being shot was.

“Seeing as I can tell you’ve already made your mind up, I’ll let you decide, though I promise I’ll return in kind.” She whispered weakly, her hand finding the ends of Lilith’s chocolate locks and twirling a strand around her index finger fondly.

“In that case...” Lilith closed the gap between them, kissing Zelda hard. Her hand simultaneously slipped beneath the waistband of her now loosened skirt, until her fingers teased the top of her underwear. A wanton moan escaped Zelda, as the hand dropped lower, until Lilith was cupping her centre inside her panties. Pulling her head back, Lilith grinned at her. “So ready for me already. That book can’t of been that interesting.” She teased, as she let one finger slide over Zelda’s folds. “Open your legs a little more for me, darling.” Zelda complied without hesitation and was rewarded instantly when Lilith finally dipped a finger into her. Zelda couldn’t help the way her breath hitched in her throat at the contact.

“More.” She breathed, holding onto Lilith’s forarm. With that a second finger joined the first, and began to slowly move in and out of her. All the while Lilith pressed her thumb onto Zelda’s bundle of nerves. “Oh fu- _satan_ in hell.” She moaned at the increased pressure Lilith was delivering.

Lilith clicked her tongue, ceasing her movements. “Please, _he_ couldn’t make you come in your underwear like I’m about to.” She hissed, before continuing to move her hand. Zelda wanted to apologise for mentioning his name, a bad habit she knew Lilith hated, but then the brunette added a third finger and any coherent thought vanished, let alone the ability to speak.

Zelda started to roll her hips to match Lilith’s relentless thrusts, one of her feet fell from the pouf just as her eyes fluttered shut. Her breathing became more laboured as she desperately sought out the orgasm she knew was coming. “Lilith, please.” She cried out, hoping for once that she wasn’t in a devious mood. There had been times she’d prolonged this until Zelda would scream in frustration. Denying her the release she so desperately craved, until she begged for it. Today it seemed Lilith was in a more lenient mood, as her thumb stared to circle Zelda’s clit more vigorously.

It didn’t take long after that, Zelda heard a groan from Lilith when her muscles started to clench around her fingers. And then Zelda cried out in delight when she finally came, hard and fast around those talented digits.  
Colour punctured the darkness behind her eyelids, as she rode out the orgasm until her hips jerk and spasm on their own accord, all the while Lilith kept pressing against her with her thumb and didn’t remove a single finger from inside of her.

“You look beautiful when you come undone.” She heard Lilith say next to her, then smiled as she placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Zelda didn’t yet have the energy to respond, though she did open her eyes finally. Lilith was smirking at her, “and you’re right about your lipstick, it’s not budged.” She said, as she carefully removed her fingers.

“Of course I was.” Zelda said having found her voice again. “Though I don’t think merely a kiss was a fair test. Shall I demonstrate how resilient this particular brand is properly?”

Sitting up straighter, Zelda turned to Lilith, her hands moving to her shoulders so she could peel off the dark blazer the other woman had on over her a-line dress. It fell listlessly onto the floor next to the sofa, revealing Lilith’s toned arms. “And how would you suggest you do that?”

Zelda felt herself getting wet again already, “stand up.” She ordered, enjoying being the one in control finally.

Lilith sighed dramatically as if it was a chore, but Zelda knew it was all for show. As soon as Lilith was standing in front of her, between the sofa and the coffee table, Zelda eagerly began the task of rising up the bottom of her dress from the hem. She felt Lilith’s whole body shiver at the contact and smirked. Once it was bunched up around her hips, Zelda let go, only to hook her fingers on either side of Lilith’s black panties. Before pulling them down, she placed a delicate kiss on her hip bone, then carried on pulling until they were down to her ankles. Lilith stepped out of them, using Zelda’s shoulders as leverage, seeing as she was still in her stilettos and balance was a problem.

“Do you want to take off your shoes?” Zelda asked as soon as she realised the issue.

Lilith smirked down at her. “No.” She said, brushing Zelda’s strawberry blonde hair back so it cascaded down her spine.

“Very well.” Zelda said, before planting another kiss on Lilith’s skin, the inside of her thigh this time. The other woman moved her legs more apart to accommodate her, as Zelda’s hands grasped at her hips to keep her steady. Her lips continued to pepper Lilith’s thigh with wet open mouth kisses, making the other woman jerk her hips. “Not yet.” Zelda said, pulling away to look up at her.

Skilfully she moved one of her hands away from Lilith’s hip, so she could use it to lift her leg and hook it over her shoulder. Lilith pressed her heeled foot against the sofa for some leverage. “ _Fuck.”_ She swore under her breath, making Zelda chuckle.

Without more preamble, Zelda moved forward and dragged her tongue over Lilith’s warm folds. “You taste divine.” She said after pulling away again.

“Fuck, Zelda. I _need-_

“I know exactly what you need, dear.” She interrupted, before pressing her mouth against Lilith’s core once again. When she felt Lilith’s legs tremble, she placed her hands either side of them again. Her tongue flicked against her clit, earning her a soft moan, and then again, and again. Zelda continued like that for a while, swirling her tongue around the most sensitive part of Lilith, until she brought a finger to join her mouth and pressed it until it sunk deep into Lilith. “ _Ffffuck_ keep going.” She heard Lilith moan, smiling against her, Zelda began move faster.

Zelda felt both of Lilith’s hands tangle themselves in her hair as she pressed her hips harder against her mouth. For a brief second, Zelda was reminded of a sinister incident while under the caligari curse, but it vanished from her mind the moment she reminded herself who she was with. Then Lilith shuddered against her, as she came suddenly. Zelda removed her finger, but continued to suck at her clit until she’d drank almost all of her juices. When Lilith’s grip on her hair loosened she pulled back to look up at her.

“Well?” She asked, as she helped Lilith unhook her leg, until she was standing on both feet again. “What’s the verdict?”

Lilith reached for her hands until their fingers entwined, and Zelda moved back on the couch, as the other woman straddled her hips, not once letting go. “I don’t think it’s fair to base my verdict after only one time.” She started to explain, trying to sound serious. “Doesn’t seem like a fair experiment.”

“Oh?” Zelda responded, before kissing the inside of Lilith’s wrist. “I suppose you have a point. Why don’t you kiss me some more, then perhaps we can come to some sort of conclusion.” She suggested innocently.

Lilith dipped her head down, “you’re amazing, by the way. I love you so much.” She said out of the blue, before crashing her lips against Zelda’s. The kiss was heated and passionate as both struggled for dominance. And Zelda felt Lilith grind her hips against her again, trying to find some friction. There was something erotic about having someone rub their naked flesh against the material of her skirt and she subtly angled one of her thighs higher to give Lilith the sensation she clearly craved right now.

Like clockwork, Lilith ground herself down against Zelda’s thigh as they kissed, pulling back to pant softly as she rested forhead against Zelda’s. “Let me see you come again.” Zelda half whispered sensually, her hands either side of Lilith’s slender waist.

It didn’t take long this time. Lilith was still sensitive from her last orgasm, so it was easy to find another, though not quite as strong, while practically humping Zelda’s thigh. “Ah-hellfire.” She cried, eyes screwed shut. Lilith slumped down on top of Zelda, still straddling her. “That wasn’t fair.” She sighed hoarsely against her collar bone. “You did that on purpose.”

“Hmm I suppose we’ll have to remedy that, but don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy every second.” She responded, wrapping her arms around Lilith’s back and holding onto her tightly.  
_  
_Lilith hummed in response, then angled her head to look up at Zelda. “You’ll have to lend me that lipstick though. It’s not even smudged one bit, I guess you weren’t kidding. ” She marvelled, and Zelda grinned. Licking her lips, she knew it would still be perfectly in place. Her trademark vermillion armour.

“Or I could just demonstrate the spell I use to keep it pristine.” Zelda finally confessed, and both of them fell into a fit of laughter.


End file.
